When is enough, enough?
by RushmanNatalie
Summary: This is the journey Natasha takes from the graveyard in Captain America:TWS and AoU. Then it will continue into Civil War. This follows Nat on her journey back to Steve. This will include many Avengers characters.
1. Chapter 1: Time to Go

**(a/n) Hey guys I am back had a few ideas I wanted to get down on "paper". I have been super busy working on my undergrad. I switched majors so I am a semester behind. I missed writing and decided I needed to take a break and just write it would be good for me. A little late but I being an avid supporter of Romanogers, am not happy with AoU. Yes, I can somewhat see where Whedon was coming from with the Bruce/Nat thing. I was just not feeling it. For me Romanogers is OTP and End Game. I was very unhappy watching the film and hope to see changes in Civil War. A little background on this story. First I will update you this may turn out to be a multi chapter fic or a place for my Romanogers one shots.**

 **This is picking up in the graveyard at the end of Captain America: TWS. This chapter is paired with Rachel Platten's Lone Ranger. Most of these will be Natasha centric which means Steve may not even be in all of them. Italics are Nat's thoughts and Steve's are there but for some reason I cannot get my story to use bold lettering.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, Marvel does, I do not own Rachel Platten's song and I won't be using her lyrics in the song, just listen to it while reading please._**

As she enters the graveyard Natasha is conflicted, she has spotted Nick, a weary Steve _this sends a pang of want through her which is attempts to ignore_ , then there is Sam.

Natasha walks up as Nick leaves.

Fury extends his hand to shake Steve's, Fury tells Steve "Anybody asks for me tell them they can find me right here" in reference to his headstone.

Nat finally makes her way to where the group is and tells Steve " You should be honored that is about as close as he gets to saying thank you"

Steve asks " You're not going with him?"

A simple "No" from Natasha.

"Not staying here" Steve states.

Natasha gives him a knowing look before she answers, **he knows she can't stay after she released all of her files to the public. That is too much attention for her, she is a low key kind of person. Her national arraignment was enough attention for a life time. She knew it was time to go underground. Something stirred deep inside her.**

 _She did not want to leave Steve just yet. Again she pushed that aside and reminded herself she was a lone wolf of sorts. She had gotten by alone perfectly fine before teaming up with Steve. She knew that her life would go on without him in it. But that was the thing she didn't want Steve out her her life, not yet at least, if ever. She gave him her rehearsed answer and prayed to God, that he would not ask her to come with him or vice versa._

"I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one" she says , while thinking at the same time that she needs to be away from him to figure things out a bit.

"It might take a while"

Natasha pauses before she replies coyly " I'm counting on it"

Natasha looks at Steve for a moment, memorizing his face before she speaks again. _She may not want to be here right now but that doesn't mean that she can't remember him vividly._

Nat continues the conversation " That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev" _she takes a long pause praying that he won't actually go out on this stupid mission. He needs to recover and just have time to himself, for himself. He gives so much of his time and energy to the world, he needs to give back to himself. Why can he not understand that Natasha asks herself. I cannot give him what he wants, I know he wants me, but maybe I can get him to be happy at least for a while. That is probably why I am giving him this file, because I know that looking for James will give him purpose. I have come to realize that more than happiness, the good Captain craves purpose._

She picks the conversation back up "Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse"

Steve notes, "She's not a nurse"

"And you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent" Natasha states seriously.

"What's her name again?" **Steve asks knowing he won't call Sharon. He thinks to himself. Why can't Natasha see that I haven't called any of these dates because I have eyes for only one dame and she is one of the smartest yet stubborn super spies he has ever met.**

"Sharon. She's nice" Natasha replies with the slightest bit of sadness in her voice, giving Steve hope that she may just hold the sames feelings as he does.

 _I would be attracted to America's hero, the irony is a Russian Assassin has feelings for someone as pure as Captain America. This is why I must get away, no more emotional attachments, I do not need the weakness, that is why I do not make personal connections. It is too difficult to sever them and then they cause you to become compromised. This is not the time to be compromised. I need to pick my life up and rearrange the pieces into a new one before I can even think of seeing Steve again. Maybe by then he will call that nurse and I will have nothing to worry over. There will be nothing there because Steve will be romantically unavailable. Plus I am a monster he would never really want me._

Before Natasha sets out to go almost lost in her thoughts. She takes a hold of Steve's shoulder and leans in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. A parting gift for both of them. _That was the most painful kiss she has ever given. Not because she was kissing a disgusting mark but because she knew it was more than likely the last she would ever give this man._

She quickly turns and begins to walk away while adding in a warning to Steve "Be careful Steve" _God I hope he listens she thinks to herself as she turns to face him._ " You might not want to pull on that thread" She gives him a solemn look hoping he understands the seriousness of her warning. She looks deeply into his eyes for a moment then turns and continues her walk back to her bike. I _t is time to leave and never look back._

As Natasha drives off a single tear falls.

 _Why am I feeling like this, I am weak, these feelings are not something I should feel. I am broken and there is nothing anyone can do to fix me. How can I ever be with anyone much less Steve? I am emotionally closed off and unavailable and I know this. Subjecting Steve to my issues would be selfish. There is a small part of me that wants to turn around and go back to him. But if I am honest to myself I am too selfish of a person to do that, to give him what he wants in a time where I want to be alone. I am not comfortable being close to a person, it makes me want to run. Which I have done, it doesn't matter what he means to me. I said once and I will say it again "love is for children" I am not a child, I do not love. Being tied down is not what I wanted. Deep down I care for Steve more than I want to admit, this is why I must push him away in every way possible. I am a monster and I will corrupt him in ways no one could ever imagine. No one wants to see a traitorous former Russian Assassin known as the Black Widow with America's hero. It is time to find myself and rebuild my previously untraceable life._

 _There is one plus side, Nick never documented my true age or the tidbit about the Soviet version of the Super Solider serum running through my veins. At least I have a few secrets. Since most of my past is fabricated to make it seem that I was born in the 1980s and not 1928. It is nice to still have some secrets. Secrets that only Nick and I know._

 **(a/n) Okay there guys there is my first in a series of Natasha centric stories. Please R &R, please give constructive criticism but do not be a jerk. If you have issues with my story please PM to give me ideas of how to change. This was a shorter chapter to start off. We will be following Nat's journey to where she is in my mind at this point which is happy and in love with Steve and not ignoring her feelings. **


	2. Chapter 2: Home?

**(a/n) Hey guys. Hows it going I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1. There were some spelling errors that I noticed. I will preface this chapter with I do not have a beta and I proofread my own works. I am planning on going back and editing Chapter 1(Time to Go) a bit so that it flows a little better. I have this great idea in my head for an awesome story, the plan is to now get this down and posted. I want to warm my readers that I will not be able to always update daily or weekly. I will try my best but at the moment I am in the middle of my fall semester with 6 classes. Please feel free to PM me for questions or things you would like to see added. I am always open to ideas and suggestions! Please Read and Review I would love to hear what you all are thinking. The majority of this will be Natasha's thoughts. Once Steve is reintroduced you will also be getting his thoughts as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with Marvel. They are not my original characters.**

 **Denali, Alaska: 8 months after TWS events ended.**

Natasha has now been "finding" her knew identity for 8 months. She wound up in Alaska after traveling to different tropical and hot countries she decided she wanted a break from the heat to cool down. Natasha always goes to extremes, so why not go to one of the coldest states in the United States: Alaska. She needed this "vacation", she had never been to Alaska except for one mission. She had never realized how beautiful it was, until she was standing in Denali National Park. As she stands looking out at Mount Mckinley. She begins to reflect on the past few months, doing what some probably would call her Soul Search journey.

As she reflects back she realizes that this was her best course of action. She knows she needed the time to rediscover herself. Now sitting here in Alaska she is actually happy with her life. She knows she was happy fighting Hydra with Steve but this is a different happy. She is actually free, she doesn't have anyone to answer to besides herself.

She traveled through India, South Africa, over to Brazil, then Argentina, up to Mexico, and finally she made her way to Alaska, where she has been for the past month or so. She knows it is time to head back to New York and check in at Avengers Tower with Tony. She had figured all of her new covers out months ago but felt the need to continue her journey. She had become enlightened during her time alone. Her realization came that she knows she is a monster as does everyone around her, to live she had to come to terms with her past which she has. She still feels she is not good enough to be loved especially by Steve. Her dark past prevents her from opening up to him, if he saw her for who she really was he wouldn't want her on the team much less want to love her.

Breaking her train of thought, Natasha realizes she has been standing on the edge of the road in Alaska for over an hour just staring into the wilderness. She turns back to her off road Black Toyota 4Runner and gets in to begin her journey, to where, she asks herself. Well Natasha you are going home. She pulls back on the road and leaves Denali behind, heading South, back to the lower 48. She decided to stay in Canada for most of her trip, just in case any unwanted people are searching for her in the United States.

 **2 Days Later: Vancouver, B.C.**

Natasha is in Vancouver when she realizes it would be smart to call in to Tony and make him aware that she will be arriving at the tower.

She picks up her Stark phone and dials. The phone rings twice before there is an answer.

"Hello?" Tony speaks.

"Hey Tony, it's Romanoff"

"Oh Hello Natalie, so nice to hear from you after months" Tony replies with a laugh.

"Stark for the last time use my real name" Natasha replies angrily.

"Nataaasssshhhaaa you know I was just joking, you need to take me less seriously and just have a laugh" Tony tells her.

"Okay whatever Anthony, I was calling out of courtesy, I am heading stateside, planning on arriving at Avengers tower, in about four days."

"Sounds like a plan, I will have your floor completely ready in time for your arrival, and when I say I, that is actually J.A.R.V.I.S and Pepper."

Natasha smiles " Thanks Tony, I will see you soon." Natasha pauses. "Before I go, who else is at the tower Tony?"

"Bruce, Me, and Pepper at this time, haven't seen Spangles in two or three months, and Thor has been popping in and out from Asgard when he wants Poptarts" Tony tells her.

With a slight chuckle "Okay thanks Tony, see you soon"

"Bye, Red"

Natasha hangs up the phone with a smile. She definitely missed Tony but she knows that will change after living with him for a week.

As she continues her drive she is very glad Steve will not be apart of the greeting committee. She cannot face him yet. How is she supposed to look him in the eye after she left him for months without any contact. She cannot blame him at all since she was the one who ignored every form of contact he tried with her. She saw him for a brief moment in Johannesburg while she was picking up some gear before she made her way to Brazil. She believes she evaded him without notice but there is still the possibility he spotted her. It was not very mature of her to avoid him but she just could not be around him at that point.

 **New York, New York: 52 hours post phone call to Tony.**

As Natasha pulls up to the front doors of Avenger's Tower formerly Stark Tower, she feels at peace. She decided to drive almost completely through with only a little sleep because all she wanted to do was get "home" .

Natasha parks her black 4runner in the private Avengers garage beneath the tower. She exits her vehicle and heads to the elevator.

"Ah it is good to have you back" J.A.R.V.I.S. greets her.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S, it's been a long time"

"That it has . Tony asked me to send you up to the common area to meet him"

"Alright beam me up Scotty" Natasha jokes

"Right away "

As J.A.R.V.I.S moves the elevator to the common area, Natasha can't help but wonder what her time at Avenger's Tower has in store for her. Will it be a time of ease, will there be missions, will any of the other Avengers be stopping by?

The elevator stops at the 42nd floor. Must be the common room Natasha thinks to herself.

She steps off the elevator to see not only Stark but Pepper and Bruce, awaiting her arrival.

"Ah Little Red how nice of you to finally come home to grandmother's house" Tony jokes

"Funny Stark" Natasha sneers back at him.

Bruce awkwardly waves "Hi Natasha"

"Hey Bruce"

"Natasha it is so great to have another woman around" Pepper states as she goes in for a hug.

God only knows why Pepper is trying to hug Natasha, doesn't she know her affinity to spontaneously being hugged. Clearly no. Oh well.

Natasha hugged her back politely " I missed you as well Pepper" Natasha pauses "What happened to Maria? I thought she was working for Stark Industries now?"

"Maria? She is still working for us, she is out on assignment at the moment in LA" Pepper explains

"Enough with the small talk, how about we get Natasha settled on her floor and then have a team dinner" Tony Suggests.

"Wow Tony you are so polite" Pepper says.

"I am, Natasha has been traveling quite a bit. I am sure she is both tired and hungry"

They both look at Natasha with questioning looks.

"Tony is actually correct about me….for once" Natasha stresses "I am very hungry and tired"

Tony gestures to Natasha "Right this way your room is on the 35th floor, Bruce is the 36th floor and Steve if he ever comes back is the 34th floor." Tony pauses before smirking "I know what you are thinking Capsicle's room should show his age! How about we move him up to the 97th floor just for good measure"

Natasha and Pepper both shot him deathly looks.

"Tony thats enough show Natasha to her floor and stop picking on Steven when he isn't here to defend himself"

"Okay, okay. I get it, it's all fun and games until someone picks on Grandpa"

"TONY, I mean it go NOW!"

Tony scurries towards the elevator attempting to his snickering. Natasha follows looking very annoyed with Tony's behavior, little do they know that Natasha is just about the same age as Steve. The old person jokes get to her sometimes as well.

As Natasha sits at the dinner table with Tony, Pepper, and Bruce; she can't help but think to herself is this what having a home feels like? Sitting with people you care about, eating, laughing, and actually enjoying yourself.

She never thought she would admit it but she is really enjoying her time here at the Avengers Tower. It would be nice to stay a while before she hits the road again and make this her home base to return to.

As dinner finishes, Natasha smiles, Tony isn't so bad he just has a impish way about him.

"Thank you for dinner you guys, I am going heading back to my floor now to get some sleep"

"Have a good night Natalie, see you in the morning" Tony says

"Night Natasha, if you need anything just as J.A.R.V.I.S." Pepper tells her

"Good Night, Natasha" Bruce says

Natasha smiles "Thanks guys, I'll see you in the morning" and she turns and heads to the elevator.

Natasha enters the elevator "J.A.R.V.I.S , can you shut this security feed down for a few minutes? Let me go dark"

" I can , will not be happy but the cameras will shut down in: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, you are black"

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S, I have a few questions for you."

"What is it I can help you with?"

"When was the last time Captain Rogers was at the tower, how often does he come in, and when will he be back next?"

" is unaware but Captain Rogers comes in every couple weeks or so, he has me go dark and bring him right to his quarters, he was here about a week or so ago, he is not planning on coming back for a few months though, when he left he made me aware that he would be going deep to look for his friend Sergeant Barnes."

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S, please make me aware the next time Captain Rogers returns and you can bring the cameras back up, I do not need them down anymore"

"Right away , we are entering your floor now"

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S"

"Goodnight "

"Goodnight" and she walks into her bedroom

Natasha quickly showers and changes into a pair of gray cotton shorts and a black cami tank to sleep in. She climbs into her new comfortable bed and begins to think. How will seeing Steve go again? Should she leave when he arrives? Will he want to see her? Does she want to see him? Does Steve call this place home? Is this really her home? Will she ever be able to let her guard down enough to let someone in? The monster that she is will never allow her to have what she secretly wants. She wants the love she feels for Steve to become a reality for her but she knows that if he knew about all of her dark past he could never feel the same way.

 **(a/n) Okay guys there it is chapter 2. Let me know what you think. My original plan was to follow AoU and give an explanation for the Brutasha crap. But I am going to deviate from that and go with Romanogers all the way. They will have their reunion shortly. Just a warning I will be skipping up to AoU events it will only be few months. Natasha will have been living at the avengers tower the entire time, training and living life trying not injured Tony because of his initiating actions. Just a reminder, this is not beta edited. I have edited myself so there is the possibility of errors, please excuse them or PM me so I can fix the errors.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey Readers,

I wanted to give you a quick update. I will complete this story at some point even if it kills me. I am going to take a few weeks and figure out what direction I will take for the upcoming chapters. For now I will try and write a few one shots to inspire me.

XOXO,

Rushman


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion Battle

**(a/n) Hope you enjoyed Home?. I really can't wait for you guys to read this chapter. You are finally going to get to see the reunion between Nat and Steve. Yes I know they have only been apart for about one chapter but for real in this storyverse it is going on to nine months of them not seeing each other. Let me know if there is anything that you guys want to see I would be happy to include this. This chapter is going to follow the beginning of AoU. Enjoy guys! Please leave me a review or a PM. I love to hear from my readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Marvel and MCU!**

 **Avenger's Tower 3 weeks later**

" Agent Romanoff wake up, is requesting your presence in the conference room" J.A.R.V.I.S announces.

 _Natasha rolls over and slowly awakens. She stretches out her tired limbs. The past few weeks she has been training harder than ever before. There hasn't been much going on since Hydra was exposed, which meant no missions. This in turn means Natasha was bored out of her mind. Her days have consisted of eating, lifting, cardio, combat training, tactical and weapons training, eating some more, then some tv, and back to sleep._

"Okay J.A.R.V.I.S, please tell Tony I will be right down"

"Right away Agent Romanoff"

 _Natasha jumps out of bed and heads into the shower. She starts the shower and makes sure the water is extra hot just the way she prefers. She begins to watch her hair with her favorite mango shampoo. All the while thinking about why she is being summoned to the conference room at 4:00 am. Normally Tony is passed out until at least noon. As she finishes up her hair, she grabs her loofa sponge and lathers it up with her lavender body wash. She mindlessly washes herself, rinses, and turns off the shower. She quickly dries off and throws on a pair of black yoga capris and a gray cotton v-neck t-shirt._

 _Natasha makes her way into the conference room quickly as she knows Tony will comment on the lengthy time she took to get ready._

 _Natasha rounds the corner of the hall and peeks into the conference room and there stands Steven Rogers. Why is he here and why has she been summoned to the same conference room. She briefly contemplates turning around and going back to her room but then she notices that all the other Avengers are also present. She opts to walk in the room head held high as if nothing has ever bothered her. Which the Black Widow is very good at. In this moment seeing Steve for the first time in almost a year, she has to be only the Black Widow and not Natasha Romanoff because if she is Natasha she might break._

She walks into the conference room and greets the team "Morning boys" she turns to see Hill "and Maria" she then takes her seat at the conference room table.

"So nice of you to join us Natalie" Tony greets"

"You are oh so welcome Stark" she sneers

"Okay enough, let's begin the briefing" Maria commands.

"Aye, Aye Agent Hill" Tony chants

 _Natasha rolls her eyes, he can never be serious for more than a few minutes. She makes the mistake of looking up. Her eyes meet Steve's for the first time in longer than she can remember. His eyes lock on hers and he gives her this soft and sweet smile. She looks away quickly averting her attention to Maria._

"We have been contacted by loyal S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents to be made of aware of an energy signature that they picked up. It is believed to be located on a hidden Hydra base in Sokovia. We have deduced it is coming from Loki's sceptre as it has the same energy signature."

Natasha decides to make some input "If this team found the energy signature, why are they not retrieving the sceptre?"

"Because Agent Romanoff, they do not have the expertise that the Avengers have. To take on Hydra directly on their turf we need the Avengers" Maria replies.

"Ma'am that is understandable. When do we leave for this mission" Steve asks.

"We are planning for you to take off from Avengers tower in about two hours, so please gather your uniforms and prepare for a trip to Sokovia" Maria tells the team.

"Okay then team lets suit up" Steve tells them.

 _Natasha gets up without looking at anyone and heads back to her floor to grab her go bag and suit. She is ecstatic to finally have a mission, she has literally been bored out of her mind._

 _After changing into her suit, Nat heads to the armory to grab a few knives and pistols. She can never be ready enough. Once she is fully stocked on weaponry she heads to the flight bay to board the quinjet. She makes her way to the elevator._

"J.A.R.V.I.S could you please send me down to the flight bay"

"Right away Agent Romanoff"

 _As the elevator ascends to the flight bay, Natasha begins her pre missions check of supplies in her head. She knows she has everything but it is always worth double checking. The elevator stops at Steve's floor. Where he steps on in a newly designed Captain America suit._

Steve steps on to the elevator and greets her "Agent Romanoff how are you, ready for this mission?"

"I am well Captain and cannot wait to finally get out for a mission"

"I am right there with you" he replies. Natasha nods and they are silent for the rest of the elevator trip.

 _Natasha steps off first and heads right for the quinjet. She grabs a seat closest to the cockpit and hunkers down for their flight to Sokovia. She is hoping to get some shut eye for a bit since she was woken so early this morning._

Just as Natasha drifts off to sleep she is jolted awake by a overly loud Tony.

"Boys and girl it is time to partttyyyy" Tony yells

"Tony some of us need to prepare for this mission so could you please shut up and sit down and get serious" Natasha says angrily.

"Geesh Red, calm down I was just trying to rid us all of pre-mission jitters"

"What ever Tony. Just keep it down. I am trying to get some shut eye before this mission"

"Okay Red, I will repsect your wishes."

Everyone quieted to prepare for the duration of the flight. Natasha slept until she was woken up ten minutes before the drop zone so they could prep for their jump.

 **Sokovia**

 _There is clearly something fishy going on here. There is some form of powered person or persons working with Hydra. Natasha is battling Hydra henchmen while Stark infiltrates the Hydra base. He is able to get the scepter and they are out of Sokovia in no time. They met with some resistance by what is thought to be super powered fighters but they could not look into it further because they needed to transport the precious cargo home before they lost it once again. It still stung Nat that she had technically been involved with Hydra for her entire S.H.E.L.D. career. Then they had gone and stolen so many things during the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D., which was causing so much havoc now. She wonders who the team of agents was that discovered the energy signal in the first place. She will have to remember to grill Hill when they arrive back at Avengers HQ._

 **The flight Home**

 _Finally back on the quinjet, Nat takes the same seat she had on the flight over. Except this time Steve decides to take a seat next to her. She is annoyed because she does not want to be this close to him. Not yet anyway. She has never felt this way before. Not with the Soldier, not with a mark, not even with Alexi. She does not know how to process these feelings yet. She feels staying away from Steve and acting like there is nothing is the best way to lock away whatever these "feelings" are._

"Hey Natasha, good work out there today, glad to see we all work together so well" Steve addresses her.

"Thank Steve, it is definitely good to be back out in the field" She tells him.

"You know Nat, I really missed you while I was searching for Bucky. I came back to the tower a fews times hoping you would be around but know one had heard from you at all. Where did you disappear to for the past year?" Steve asks curiously.

 _At this point Nat just wants to him to stop talking. She knows that she should have at least contacted him to let him know she was okay and to see how he was doing. Don't get her wrong she kept an eye out and checked in on him in her own way. But she means how he was doing emotionally. His childhood best friend nearly killed him. He must be a wreck. She feels awful but she is still coming to terms with how she truly feels for Steve. What if he doesn't feel the same way? She doesn't want to finally open up to him and just get hurt in the long run._

"Sorry Steve, needed to figure some things out you know. Glad you are doing okay. How has your search been going for the Winter Soldier?" Natasha asks genuinely curious.

"Thanks Nat. Not well haven't found any leads. Think I am going to suspend the search for a while give him some time to hopefully resurface on his own"

 _Natasha is happy to hear he has come to his senses_ "That is probably a good idea. I think I need some shut eye until we get back to HQ. We can talk later at base" Natasha tells him.

"You got it Nat." Steve tells her.

 _Natasha shuts her eyes and evens her breathing to mirror sleeping. She starts to think about what to do next since the team is back together. Should she even bother discussing her feelings for Steve or should she leave them be for now? He seems like he may be interested but it is too hard to tell for sure. First thing first she needs to find out if he ever called that "Nurse"._

With that thought Nat drifts back to sleep.

 **(a/n) Okay guys I am officially back. I had this chapter 3/4 written and decided to bang it out this afternoon. Here is the deal. I am going to finish this story up with AoU. Then I am linking my newest story which is already written to When is enough, enough. Romanogers all the way but this story will flesh out their relationship. With major progression at the end and finally I will have them together in my next story. Please let me know what you think. Read and Review.**

 **XOXO**

 **Rushman**


	5. Chapter 4: Introducing

**(a/n) Hey guys here is chapter 4. This is the party and introduction of Ultron. I will be writing this different from the film. So I am taking the party in my own direction. So don't be surprised when it does not match AoU.**

 _It has been a few days since the Sokovia mission. Steve never came to talk to Nat and Nat never went and tried to talk to Steve. He has been non-stop training since the mission ended. Nat on the other hand has been taking a break which is totally uncharacteristic of her. Tonight is the first time they will be in the same room since the debriefing after the mission. Nat is not sure how things will go down. She is also not sure why Steve never tried to talk to her like they planned. Maybe he decided against it. Who knows._

 _Nat is just hanging out on the couch sipping on her beer when Steve approaches her and takes a seat._

"Hey Nat. Sorry I haven't had the chance to stop by your floor and chat. I have had a lot on my mind and needed to just think. I went to visit Peggy the day after we got back from the mission. She isn't doing too well. They don't know how much longer she will be with us." Steve pauses. "Sorry bothering you with this but I just needed someone to talk too. I know that I have you and the rest of the team but Peg is the last person from before I went down with the plane that is still living. It is scary to know that I will lose her too and I feel like I will be alone. Like no one understands me because they aren't from that time." Steve finishes and looks to Natasha for a response.

 _Natasha isn't sure how to respond to that. She knows that she is from his time and could be that to him. But at the same time how will he look at her once he knows she has been lying all this time? Will he be okay with it or will he be unable to accept her for who she really is?_

"Steve, I can't even begin to imagine how you are feeling but I can and will be there for you through all of this. Can we talk in private, maybe up on my floor? There is something I would like to share with you." Nat tells him with a hesitant tone.

"Sure Nat lets go"

 _As the head up to her floor, Natasha wonders if this is a major mistake or if she is doing the right thing. It would be nice to have someone to know she thinks. In all honesty everyone from her past is deceased now as well. Well at least anyone that she can think of._

" we have reached your floor, do you need anything else from me?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asks.

"Yes, please shut down any monitoring devices that Tony has on this floor that is going to pick up anything that is said. What I am about to say is for Steve's ears only so please make sure Tony does not have a way to find out."

"Roger that Agent Romanoff"

" Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." Natasha replies and then directs her attention to Steve. "There is something that you should know about me Steve." She pauses and looks into his beautiful blue eyes. He seems intent on listening so she continues "My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova, I was born in Stalingrad, Russia. Formerly known as the U.S.S.R., I do not know my exact birth date but I am well aware of the year" Steve cuts her off.

"Nat, I know all of this what are you trying to tell me" Steve asks curiously.

"I was just getting there. My birth year was doctored by the KGB to not alert the United States as to what Russia had accomplished. My true year of birth is actually 1928. Nick kept my doctored birthdate in S.H.E.I.L.D. systems as he felt it was need to know. Clint doesn't even know. Not my birth year and not what I am about to tell you next." Natasha pauses and Steve looks at her to continue. "If you are wondering why I look so young, well it's the same reason you look so young. I was given a variant of your super soldier serum. It was nowhere near as successful as yours but I have increased healing abilities, strength, agility, and so much more just like you. My aging is also slowed significantly." Natasha stops and waits for his reply. Steve stares at her, he looks like he is studying her intently.

"Wow Nat, you don't look a day over 60" Steve replies jokingly. Nat lets him joke since she does pick on his age on the daily. Steve continues on a more serious note "Nat all joking aside, why did you choose to share this information with me so freely? You never open up?"

"Well Steve, I guess I realized that sometimes keeping my secrets is not always the best policy. There are still things that weren't released in the file dump last year that I may choose to never repeat. But I knew that this was something that could help you through your hardships with not having anyone from before the ice to talk to. I may not have known you then but I was alive and kicking back then and I am here for you now. So if you need to talk don't hesitate."

"Thanks Natasha. It really means more than you will ever know."

"Roger that Captain. I warn you. If. You. Ever. Speak. A. Word. to Stark. I will find a way to kill you slowly" Natasha mock threatens.

"Nat. I would never. I have to tell you that I…." Steve is cut off by the HQ's emergency alarm.

 _Natasha is sitting on her lounge waiting for what Steve is about to tell her when the alarm sounds which is odd because J.A.R.V.I.S. should have made them aware of a threat. Natasha springs into action before Steve can finish his statement. Which Natasha thinks is something she is not and may not ever be ready to hear from him._

"Steve that's odd. The alarm sounded but J.A.R.V.I.S. has not briefed us on anything. We should head back down to the team and see what's up"

"We need to make a stop at my floor so I can grab my shield"

"Okay let's go"

 _As Natasha is riding in the elevator with Steve, she can't help to wonder what could possibly be going on that J.A.R.V.I.S. wouldn't prep them on._

Steve hops off the elevator quickly at his floor grabs his shield and they are on their way to the common floor where the party was being held. They step off on the elevator to witness the team being accosted by a half broken down talking robot.

 _Natasha can't help but think to herself what the hell has Tony done now. This has to be one of his little pet projects._

As Steve and Nat are stepping off the elevator in combat mode, the robot turns to them.

"Ahhhh. Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers, how nice of you to join the team. I was just explaining how your friends here cannot be worthy, because you are all killers. Sadly I have already had to kill today. Whoever he was, he seemed to be a good guy but I had do it. Because sometimes we are faced with ugly choices"

"Who did you kill" asks Steve who is readying for a fight.

"Not sure. But I can tell you I am Ultron. I am here on one mission and one mission only. To ensure peace in this world at this time" Ultron tells the team.

With that Tony's arsenal of "peacekeeping" robots blast through the doors and attack the team. Steve takes the first one easily ripping it to shreds. Nat takes off after another one. She is able to destroy it quickly thanks to the pistols she grabbed on the way down.

 _What the fuck is going on here. How the hell did this happen? Where did Ultron come from. All questions running through Nats brain as she begins fighting yet another robot. She looks to her left and Thor is taking down two at a time with Mjolnir. Steve is currently above their heads taking one down that was attempting to fly away. Nat doesn't see Rhodes anywhere, Hill is taking cover behind the sofa and taking shots at any robots that come into range, Tony is making his way to his suits, Bruce is somewhere hopefully not turning green, Clint is on a perch knocking arrow after arrow into the sorry suckers. The question is where did this Ultron go? She doesn't see him anywhere. She takes her last robot down and calls out to the team_ "Has anyone seen this Ultron? He is worth finding we cannot allow him to get away."

"Nat we're good here, try and find him. I'll be right behind you" Steve shouts to her.

"You got it Soldier" she yells back.

 _Nat takes off through the building to try and find Ultron. When it comes to her that he is probably after Loki's scepter. So she makes her way to Tony and Bruce's lab to secure it. But by the time she gets there Ultron is already removing it from its case._

"Shit" Natasha mutters.

"Ah. Agent Romanoff how nice of you to join me. Here I thought that I would get away easily. Tell me is there anyone right behind you" Ultron asks.

With that Natasha springs into action and dives for the scepter. Somehow Ultron was able to get the jump on her and blast her with enough power to kill a non enhanced human. Thankfully for Nat, he merely gave her stun. She is still conscious and tries to get up but Ultron is able to fly out of the sky light without any more resistance from the Avengers.

"Mother fucker" Natasha screams.

At that moment Steve comes running in with Thor not that far behind

"Natasha are you okay" Steve asks worried by her angered scream

"I am fine Steve but Ultron escaped with the scepter."

"It's okay Nat all that matters is that you as well as the rest of the team are okay. We got the scepter back before and we will do it again don't worry" Steve reassures her.

" I know Steve but I should have been able to stop him. He got the jump on me"

"Lady Natasha things of this nature happen do not be discouraged" Thor chimes in.

"Yeah Nat. Thor is right. We are a team and we will get it back together. Everyone makes mistakes or can't always get it done the perfect way. Look at me I am living proof. I crashed plane into the ice and was frozen for years. Now that's a major flaw in the plan" Steve tells her with a smile.

"Don't ever joke about your situation Steve. But I know where you are coming from. Just let an Agent be pissed that she didn't complete her mission okay Steve" Nat tells him

"You got it Nat. Now let's go and form a game plan with Tony. Who is cleaning up the robot mess in the common room." Steve tells her and then looks at Thor and says "You coming too? We could use your help"

"Yes, I will help Son of Rogers."

"Thanks, Thor" Steve says with a smile.

 _Natasha cannot believe she let Ultron get away that easily. She should have at least been able to give him a good fight, instead he hit her with one energy blast and was able to fly away. How could she let this happen. All Nat know is, she will not stop until Ultron is taken out. Now time to figure out how she can do that._


End file.
